1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes of abrading, cleaning or polishing perforated materials, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for irrigating perforations in surfaces of such materials during such treatments thereby preventing clogging of the perforations during the surface treatment operations.
2. Background of the Invention
Perforated materials, and especially micro-perforated materials, have recently gained much notoriety in the aerospace technology for their ability to ensure conformance of the flow of air or other fluid to or over a surface. In particular, these materials have proven very useful in providing laminar flow control of fluids over aerodynamic surfaces.
Often, during manufacture of perforated materials, the major surfaces of the materials need to be treated to obtain a polished, blemish-free finish. And following extended use, the surfaces need to be re-finished to remove deposits or various imperfections that could affect the laminar flow characteristics of the perforated surface which has been immersed in the fluid.
At present, all known methods of abrading, polishing or cleaning perforated surfaces are inadequate insofar as remnants of abrading, polishing or cleaning compounds remain within the perforations following surface treatment. These surfaces must thereafter be further treated, as for example by blowing pressurized air through the perforations to expel the remnants trapped in the holes. As a result of such added steps, these known methods not only prolong the time before the surfaces are useful, but also require the use of unnecessary equipment, thus increasing the cost of performing the entire abrading, polishing or cleaning operation.